Z Fighter Christmas
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: What happens when you spend Christmas eve with the Son’s? Noting good…What happens when Videl spend Christmas eve with Gohan and family read to find out.


Merry (very late) Christmas! I hope you all had a good holiday! I sure as hell didn't.

Deadpool- I did I GOT A POGO STICK!!!

Me- Shut up

**A Z Fighter Christmas **

It was three years after the events of Evil Buu and the world was at peace. We join some of our heroes as the Son home celebrating Christmas Eve. Chi Chi was in the kitchen making a delicious feast for her family and the Satin Family even Piccolo was there to celebrate in the good times.

"Okay suppers ready!" Chi Chi shouted to the people who were in her living room gathering around the fire place. Soon the mad rush of three Saiyan and a pink blob came rushing into the dinning room.

"Buu want food! Buu want food!" Majin Buu shouted as he bashed his fork and knife on the table.

"Buu that no way to act in front of our host!" Hercule shouted at Buu as he took his fork and knife away.

"Oh…Buu sorry" Buu said as he put his head down. Chi Chi sighed and put all the food out. The spread consisted of roasted duck, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, brined turkey, green beans, beats, and all other kinds of meats you could imagine.

"Oh wow mom this looks great!" Gohan said as he reached for food but got smack in the back of the head by the legendary Chi Chi Frying pan.

"GOHAN! Where are your manners! Since you are so achiest to eat you can say graces" Chi Chi said as she sat down. Videl chuckled at her boyfriends stupidity as she folded her hands for prayers.

"Okay fine…Lord God thank you for another great year, thank you for this wonderful food, all our love ones and we pray that many blessings will come our way for the next year _like mom's frying pan braking_" Gohan said only load enough for Goku, Goten, and Videl to hear. "Amen" Gohan said as he reached for his food along with his father, brother and pink blob.

As Gohan ate like a mad dog Videl started to think about her life with Gohan since the end of this year. The two have dated for about a year and a half and they were happy with each other. Gohan had helped her father choose the right stocks for him to invest in to make him richer. Also Hercule was giving lots of money to Gohan's family to keep them happy and Hercule also gave Gohan his own loft down town so he could be closer to school.

"Gohan when are you and Videl getting married?" Chi Chi asked so calmly as she put some meat in her mouth. Videl blushed madly as Gohan started to choke on the chicken he just ate. As Gohan's face started to turn blue Hercule started to freak.

"Oh God he's chocking! Dose anyone know the one thing to stop him form chocking!" Hercule shouted. Goku looked up and saw his chocking son.

"Oh I know what you're talking about" Goku got up pulling up his son and put him against the wall. "Okay that should do it" Goku said as he backed up and then kicked Gohan in the stomach. Goku coughed up the piece of meat along with blood. Gohan started to breathe again and Chi Chi got up and asked her question again. "Gohan when will you propose to Videl!" Chi Chi shouted.

"Mom *gasp* we have only been dating for a year and a half we're not ready to be married" Gohan said as he put his hands over his thought.

"Your father and I only had one date and then we were married so I think you to should be married before Videl hits metaphase and can't give me a grandchild"

"Mom!!!" Gohan shouted as he got up from the floor only be smacked in the face by a frying pan.

"Don't back sass me this Christmas your gift to Videl will be an engagement ring!" Chi Chi commanded as she sat back down and put more noodles in her mouth.

"Hey dad what's metaphase?" Goten asked his dad. The whole table looked at Goku as if he would know.

"Yea Mr. Satan what metaphase" Buu asked as he stuffed a whole chicken in his mouth.

"Buu…you see…uh…hey who wants ice cream?!?" Hercule shouted.

"I DO! I DO!" shouted Buu and Goten in unison.

**After Dinner **

"Buu stuffed Buu can't eat no more…except if it was chocolate" Buu said patting his stomach. Goku sat in his chair patting his blotted stomach with a toothpick sticking out his mouth.

"I'm so happy I don't have to fight anyone because if I did they would not want to punch me in the gut" Goku said. Piccolo took his last sip of soup before he levitated his soup to the sink.

"Piccolo aren't you going to eat anymore?" Videl asked as she helped bring dishes to the sink.

"I don't eat I drink" Piccolo said as he went and meditated next to Gohan who had fallen asleep on the couch. Videl just sighed and helped Chi Chi in the kitchen.

As the women did the dishes Goku got out a bored game of Blurt witch Gohan and Piccolo could not play because they know all the answers.

"Buu don't get question" Majin Buu said as he looked at the pink peace that was still at Go with Goku.

"Okay who was the first man on the moon?" Hercule asked as he drew the card.

"Oh! I know this it was Vegita!" Goku said as he started to roll the dice.

"No" Hercule sighed

"It was you Hercule right?" Buu said taking the dice from Goku.

"No"

"Wasn't Dad?" Goten said innocently

"No" Hercule said again as he put the card away. Gohan smiled at the idiocy of his family while Piccolo just looked annoyed.

In the kitchen Chi Chi and Videl were doing the dishes while talking to one another.

"Chi Chi about dinner…"

"Oh it was nothing really no need to thank me" Chi Chi said smartly as she continue to wash off one of Goku's plates.

"No about what you said about Gohan…and me" Videl said blushing.

"I've been trying to get that boy to propose but he so shy and…"

"I don't think me and Gohan are ready yet" Videl said shyly scrubbing out Piccolo's bowl.

"Of course you are now back in my day…"

"BUU HATE THIS GAME BUU TURN IT INTO CHOCOLATE!!!" Buu shouted then a pink light appeared into the room. Videl and Chi Chi looked inside to see a chocolate version of Blurt on the floor being eaten by three Sayians and a plink blob.

"That's it time for bed!" Chi Chi shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"But Chi Chi it's only…" Chi Chi grabbed her frying pan out of nowhere patting it on her hand. "Okay guys time for bed" Everyone but Piccolo ran out of the room to find there own room.

"Men" Chi Chi said before she walked over to Piccolo. "Are you sleeping there tonight or what" Chi Chi said patting her frying pan.

"…"

"Piccolo do you hear me?!? PICCOLO!!!"

"ARGH!!!" Piccolo shouted falling from mid air landing on the ground hard.

"Oh Piccolo you were asleep!" Videl shouted as she ran towards him only to be stopped by Chi Chi frying pan. Piccolo just growled before he walked outside to sleep in Grandpa Gohan's house.

"You just need to show aliens who is boss" Chi Chi said smiling at Videl who began to giggle a little. "Okay you can sleep with Gohan just keep the noise level down Goten is sleeping next door.

"Chi Chi you perv!!!" Videl shouted but Chi Chi just simply smiled and went into her own room were Goku sat taking off his shirt. Videl sighed and made her way towards Gohan's room.

Gohan was on the floor trying to meditate like Piccolo but was having no luck before he heard the door click to his room. Gohan opened one eye to see Videl standing right in front of him. "Oh hey Videl" Gohan said nervously. "Um aren't you going to sleep with your dad and Buu?"

"I would but your mom wanted me to _sleep _with you" Videl she said as she sat down next to him.

"W…what?" Gohan said as he started to blush madly.

"Don't worry we're adults and eighteen we can handle our hormones" Videl said as she took off her shirt to revile her bra. Gohan's nose at this moment started to bleed like crazy. "Or maybe not" Videl sighed as she put her shirt back on. Gohan just turned around and looked out the window to see Piccolo going towards Grandpa Gohan's house.

"Poor Piccolo mom sure dose hate him since he kidnapped me" Gohan sighed as he stood up.

"He did what?!?" Videl asked while jumping back.

"Oh he took me as a little kid to train me to…" Videl put her finger on his lips and sighed.

"I don't want to know" Videl said as she placed a kiss on Gohan's cheek.

"Good night Videl" Gohan said as he placed his hand where she kissed him.

"Good night" Videl said back before she went to sleep.

**The Next Morning **

Deadpool- Can't believe he didn't bang her

Me- SHUT UP!!!

Videl woke up in Gohan's bed where she fell asleep last night but something felt different she had to arms around her and something on her head. Videl looked up to see Gohan's head resting on hers and his arms around her. Gohan was only in his boxers showing off his muscles that he always tried so hard to cover. Videl had never seen Gohan's entire chest except when he was sparing with Piccolo and Piccolo had done extensive damage to Gohan. Videl started to trace his mussels as if to memories them, till she heard Gohan giggling then laughing, then just bursting out. Gohan suddenly jumped up making Videl jump back to see Gohan holding his rib cage laughing.

"TICKLE FIGHT!!!" an awake and fully hyper Goten shouted as he jumped on his brother and started to tickle him.

"No HAHAHA Goten *snort* stop HAHAHA!!!" Gohan pleaded but things just got worse when Goku entered the seen.

"Alright!!!" he shouted as he jumped into the seen and started to tickle both of his sons. Videl just sat in the corner horrified of the mess she started.

"Videl what's going on in here?" Hercule asked when he entered the seen with Buu.

"I…don't…know" Videl said still horrified.

"Hey Mr. Satin, Buu join us!" Goku said before Gohan jumped on top of him.

"That looks like fun!" Buu said as he grabbed Hercule and throw him into the mess before he jumped in. The tickle war went on till Chi Chi came in.

"This is my family…ALL RIGHT EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER!!!" Everyone including Videl stood right in front of Chi Chi as if they were solders.

"Gohan get into your suit! Goku you better dress nicely and not in that stupid orange jumpsuit! Goten…sit in your room and wait for me! Videl…do whatever with your family but Buu if I see a spot of chocolate on that vest of yours I will kill you!" Chi Chi said before she took Goten by the ear to his room.

"Buu scared of lady" Buu said out load.

"Gohan how do you live with her?" Videl asked only to see Gohan and Goku gone.

"Do you think she saw us?" Gohan asked his father as they were in the air.

"I hope not. Lets go fishing!" Goku said smiling his goofy smile

"Good idea lets get Piccolo"

"I'm already here" Gohan and Goku jumped back in the air to see Piccolo standing behind them.

"Whoa Piccolo you scared me" Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go before your wife sees us" Piccolo said before they all blasted towards the lake.

"GOKU!!! GOHAN!!! PICCOLO!!!" Chi Chi shouted stomping her feet in front of her home. "I swear Videl when you marry my boy…"

"Chi Chi can we stop talking about my daughter marriage" Hercule said putting on his tie.

"Why not it's only right that they deserve each other" Chi Chi said crossing her arms.  
"No use arguing with you…Buu any luck finding them" Hercule looked towards Buu who was looking in the sky trying to track there kai.

"No Buu can't find them can we leave Buu hungry" Buu said rubbing his tummy.

"Buu you just had breakfast" Videl said as she came out in an outfit that outlined her figured to the point. Goten came outside right after her in a little black suit.

"Mom why do we always have to get dressed up?" Goten asked but Chi Chi just kept staring at Videl.

"That is it Gohan is going to marry you if it's the last thing I do!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she went back inside the house.

"What is she…oh crap" Hercule said when Chi Chi came out with a bazooka (sorry I hate doing this but she had all theses guns in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z so its nice to throw in the classics). Chi Chi took aim and fired at a mountain. Soon they are heard fait screaming.

"Now that we have their attention we will meet them at Bulma's" Chi Chi said as she grabbed a capsule out of her bag and throw it on the ground. A ship appeared before them and they piled in.

**Goku Gohan Piccolo **

"Oh shit Chi Chi si mad!" Goku said as he started to put his shirt back on.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Gohan said as he started to fly into the sky with only his boxers and shoes on and the rest of his gi in his hands.

"Ugh…humans" Piccolo said as he started to fly back to the Son home. Goku and Gohan flew home as fast as they could to find a note on the door.

_Dear Goku and Gohan_

_YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!!! All I wanted to do was look nice for the party but NO! You must go fishing for no reason when we have more then enough food at home. I swear if a hair is out a place when you get here I will kill both of you. _

_Love_

_Chi Chi _

_P.S _

_GOHAN YOU BETTER PROPOSE OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!_

Gohan and Goku stared at the note for awhile till a cold when nipped at there wet skin and the two rushed in.

"Gohan do you know where my suit is?!?" Shouted Goku from his room while he throw clothes everywhere.

"I don't know where mine is how am I suppose to know yours?!?" shouted Gohan. Goku looked everywhere till he found a note in Gohan's bag thinking Chi Chi left it there. When Goku started to read it he started to laugh hard.

"Dad I found your and mine suits and…what are you laughing at?" Gohan asked with a dumb look on his face while in his white suit.

"So what's it like not being a virgin _My only true love that I would die for Gohan _HA! *snort*"

"What are you…MY NOTES!!! Dad give me those back now!" Gohan shouted as he throw the suits on the floor.

"No way everyone at the party will love these notes at the party!" Goku shouted as grabbed more out of Gohan's book bag. "Oh look at this one the first time you asked Videl out on your first date how cute" Goku said laughing.

"That's it!!!" Gohan shouted as he went Mystic Gohan Super Saiyan 2.

"Oh your not…" Gohan punched Goku in the face then did a round house kick to Goku head and made him smash through the window into Piccolo.

"What the hell Goku?" Piccolo said but just then Goku went Super Saiyan 3.

"Okay if that's how you want to fight let fight" Goku said as Gohan came through the window.

"Piccolo help me!" Gohan said as him and his father went into battle. Goku smashed Gohan in the back of the head and Gohan did an energy blast into his stomach. Piccolo just sighed and took off his weights and went Super Namekian to help his young pupil.

**At the Party **

"I wonder where Goku is?" Krillian asked himself as he took another bite out of his ribs.

"Sometimes I wonder if you married me or Goku" 18 said

"I'm also worried about Goku and Gohan" Bulma said she watched Vegita play with Trunks.

"My offer still stands about trading mates and even offspring" Chi Chi said as she added another bent fork to her collection.

"Gohan…" was all Videl said as she watched the sky waiting for a fait glow to fly by. Then she saw two golden flashes and a dark blue one fly by.

"HEY THERE HERE!!!" Goten shouted as he ran from the dance floor to great them at the front door.

"Finally" Chi Chi said as she tossed the last fork into her pile. They all watched for the three to come through the door but then the saw some blast and finally Gohan came smashing through the glass door. Gohan had blood coming from his head arms, chest, and even legs. His suit was drenched in blood and he was angry.

"Cheep shot Piccolo!" Gohan said before he went charging back at the two other fighters.

"GOKU! GOHAN! PICCOLO! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Chi Chi and Bulma shouted in unison. Goku came in smiling goofily with one of Piccolos arms in his hand, Piccolo came in with arms crossed as if nothing ever happened. He had his purple blood all over him and some foreign red blood on him as well. Gohan came back in trying to hide something behind his back. "I'm going to ask you one time all of you what where you doing" Chi Chi said with a bright red face of anger.

"Um…" Goku started

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT!!! Goku I exspected this much from you but not you Gohan…What did I do to disserve this" Chi Chi said rubbing her temples.

"Um…mom can I ask you to leave for a little bit" Gohan said smiling.

"You want me to do…WHAT!!!" Chi Chi said before Goku grabbed her and instated transmitted her away.

"The rest of you can leave as well!" Piccolo shouted. The rest started to leave asking themselves why Gohan sent them away. "Except you Videl" Piccolo said picking her out of the crowd.

"Um…okay" Videl said before Piccolo handed Gohan something and floated into the air.

"Videl…"Gohan said as he put one of her hands in his one "For some reason I thought of you when I was fighting my dad and former master and I don't know it was so many knocks to the head either knocked sense into me or made me delusional…but" Gohan got on one knee and pulled out a red box and a ring "will you marry me?" Gohan asked more nervously and uneasy then ever.

"Your delusional" Videl said "but…"

OH!!! I think you guys can guess what she said

Deadpool- No! HA HA HA HA I love a happy ending

Me- You idiot she says yes because they get married latter on

Deadpool- Dame and I thought I was going to get lucky

Me- End of my one shot get going…now


End file.
